La fantastica escuela
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Si, que fantastica... ejem, en la prepa puedes encontrar muuuuchas cosas...(yaoi) FELIZ CUMPLE ATRASADO CAP 7 Arriba... Y UNA NOTICIA!
1. Default Chapter

La fantástica escuela  
Por: Merle-chan  
Prólogo: Mucho gusto

Nueva ciudad, nueva casa, nueva vida... no le emocionaba en lo más mínimo, como si mudarse fuera la gran cosa... Miró por la ventana, ya iban a llegar y el no le veía el lado positivo.

El auto se detuvo, ya habían llegado a su destino, bonita casa grande y espaciosa, fría y oscura(o.O)... Bajó del auto, no tenía ganas de ayudar a desempacar, después de todo el mudarse no fue su idea, además hacía demasiado calor. Caminó hacia el parque, sería mejor conocer los alrededores antes de su primer día de clases...

-. Por favor Max! sisisisisisisisisisisisisi? No se lo diré a nadie –se escuchó la voz de un chico –Mariah también quiere saber!

-. Basta Tyson! –dijo riéndose –ya te dije que es un secreto

-. Vamos Max! queremos saber! –dijo un chica impacientemente

Volteó a ver, un chico rubio de preciosos ojos azules y un poco mas bajo de estatura que el estaba con un chico de su misma estatura, de cabello azul y largo, sujetado en una coleta y unos enigmáticos ojos azules; Se dirigían al parque, seguidos por una chica con cabello rosa y ojos ámbar, realmente no muy alta... El chico de enigmáticos ojos le sonrió...

-. ¿Eres nuevo por aquí? –preguntó dejando atrás a los otros 2

-. Si, me acabo de mudar –contesto en un tono algo cortante

-. Que bien! –sonrió –yo soy Takao pero me dicen Tyson, ese de ahí es Max y ella es Mariah –los señaló –y tu?

-. Kai... –respondió mirándolo

-. Mucho gusto Kai –sonrió

-. Hey Tyson! Lo conoces? –preguntó Max llegando

-. La próxima vez avísanos cuando nos vayas a dejar atrás! –dijo molesta la chica de cabello rosa

-. Lo siento chicos –se disculpó sonrojándose – El es Kai, se acaba de mudar

-. Jeje Mucho gusto Kai, yo soy Max! –dijo sonriendo

-. Y yo soy Mariah –dijo fijando su vista felina en el –gusto en conocerte...

-. Si, mucho gusto –respondió con un sarcasmo escondido en su voz –es un placer...

Ty volvió a sonreír, haciendo que Kai se perdiera viendo esos labios... Pero duró poco

-. Tenemos que irnos Kai –sonrió –nos vemos mañana en la escuela

-. Si nos veremos

Kai regresó a su casa, que trío de raros(bueno, solo Mariah/ Mariah: ¬¬). Al llegar a su nueva casa, solo entró y subió por las escaleras, entró a su nuevo cuarto, lo único que ya estaba era la cama, todo o demás estaba en cajas... Se dejo caer en la cama, el viaje lo había cansado y solo quería dormir...

**A la mañana siguiente...**

-. Me voy a la escuela –anunció saliendo sin esperar respuesta

-. Que te vaya bien Kai! –le gritó su madre entusiasmada –cuídate!

Iba caminando cuando oyó que alguien lo llamaba, miró hacia atrás encontrándose con Max que iba junto con Mariah. Max se acercó a el y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa...

-. Hola Kai! es bueno verte de nuevo –saludo Max

-. Si, te podemos acompañar a la escuela? –preguntó Mariah con una sonrisa dulce

-.Como quieran –dijo de forma fría

Mariah hizo un puchero y Max solo sonrió al ver la expresión de su amiga.  
Cuando por fin llegaron a la escuela, vieron a un chico moreno de cabellos entre azules y pateados, largos, un poco más arriba de la cintura, sueltos y tenía unos bellos ojos azules; Junto a él había un chico de piel apiñonada(no estoy muy segura), de cabellos negros sujetados con una banda en su frente y con una larga cola de caballo...

-. Vaya hasta que llegas temprano Ty-chan –bromeó el chico de cabello negro –y tu cabello?

-. Mi despertador estaba adelantado y pense que se me había hecho tarde... y no me dio tiempo de peinarme –suspiró –ya se me hacía raro que el abuelo estuviera más contento que de costumbre...

-. Jejejejeje velo por el lado positivo, llegaste temprano –sonrió jugando con un mechón de ese hermoso cabello azul –además... te ves bien así... jajajaja

-. Ja, Ja Muy gracioso...

Kai miró fijamente al chico de cabello negro, al igual que Mariah tenía rasgos felinos... volteó a Max y sin dejar de mirar al chico de cabello negro le preguntó:

-. ¿Quién es?

-. El que está con Tyson? Oh, es Ray es... –dejó escapar una risita –es su Koi...

-. Ah, ya veo –sonrió de forma extraña –será interesante

Ray volteó a ver a donde estaban los 2 mejores amigos de su Ty-chan, sonrió al notar a ese chico nuevo... fijo su mirada en Tyson y luego la pasó a Kai, sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y después besó a Tyson...

Frunció el ceño, quien se creía ese Ray? Vio como ese(-_- que bonito apodo le dedico Kai no?) y Tyson se iban a clases; Ray rodeando la cintura del moreno. Tyson volteó y sonrió, Mariah y Max sonrieron de regreso, lo que no sabían es que esa sonrisa era para Kai, solo para Kai...  
***********************************************************************  
_No sé.... tal vez si sea un Kai/Ty... tal vez me busque otra pareja rara -_-UUU bueno, de cualquier forma este fic lo escribí para mi amiga Oro!!!! FELIZ CUMPLE ORO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^o^ FELICIDADES!!!!!!!! Ojala que te hayan dado muchos regalos!!!!!!!! V_V Bueno, algo atrasado pero la intención es lo que cuenta no???_

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


	2. Que bella es la escuela!

La fantástica escuela  
2.- Que bella es la escuela!  
Por: alguien que odia la escuela!

La primera mitad del día estuvo aburridísima, clases, maestros, chicas locas que lo asaltaban con preguntas y de vez en cuando con uno que otro 'sales conmigo?' 'te gustaría que almorzáramos juntos' y las mas indiscretas 'aquí está mi teléfono, llámame'. En fin el primer día de clases de un chico lindo en una escuela nueva(1)...

Por fin la hora sagrada de los estudiantes! El bendito receso. Se levantó de su lugar y salió del salón donde le esperaba el joven de largos cabellos azules (*¬*), su mirada estaba en el piso jugando con sus agujetas... levantó la vista al sentirse observado y le sonrió a Kai...

-. Hola Kai, te gustaría almorzar con nosotros? Tú sabes, Max, Mariah, Ray y conmigo... te gustaría? –preguntó con su sonrisa radiante

-. Como sea –se encogió de hombros

-. Genial! acompáñame –dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo

-. Hola Tyson –saludó una chica –y hola extraño... Tyson recuerda, que hoy te toca laboratorio a última hora y esta vez no vayas a faltar

-. Ho-hola Emily –Rió algo nervioso –Jejejeje... bueno, es que la última vez... Jajajaja... supongo que lo olvidé

-. Tyson Kinomiya, deberías ser más responsable!! Sabes muy bien que necesitas aprobar este mes con 8 mínimo para no irte ah anual!!! Y déjame decir... –se sonrojó

Un chico más alto que ella la abrazó por la cintura, el chico vestía deportivamente (no puedo hacer descripción no sé que color de cabello tienen el y Emily -_-;;;). Se recargó en el hombro de la chica sin soltarla y le sonrió a Tyson...

-. Hola Tyson... extraño, querida Emily, deja a los niños divertirse... –dijo juguetonamente –tu sabes que necesitan despejarse...

-. Michael! Ya te dije que en la escuela no! –se arregló los lentes y se fue por el pasillo con Michael aún abrazándola

Kai fulminó a Michael con la mirada 'niño' que le sucedía a ese sujeto?! Ja! El un niño! Reaccionó al escuchar la risita burlona de Tyson, lo miró, el chico de cabellos azules se burlaba de él? vaya sorpresa... Varias personas comenzaron a reír también... entonces miró atrás solo para encontrarse a la pelirosa babeando por el y a Max extremadamente avergonzado... y a Ray, que se dirigía a donde se encontraba Tyson...

-. Hola Kai! –saludó Mariah –nos acompañaras verdad?

-. Ehhh... si... –dijo algo nervioso al verla tan entusiasmada

-. Que bien, escuchaste eso Ray? –lo tomó del brazo y sonrió dulcemente –jajaja Ray!!!

-. Cálmate prima! –dijo Ray avergonzado por la acción de Mariah –se podrían adelantar? Quiero hablar con Ty-chan

-. Claro –dijo alegremente tomando a Max y a Kai por el brazo –vamos chicos, será divertido!

Observaron como la loca de obsesión rosa (Merle: ^^;;; / Mariah: ¬¬*) se llevaba a los chicos. Bueno regresando a Tyson y a Ray...

-. Y de que quieres hablar? –preguntó sonriendo a su koi

-. Te parece si hablamos en el patio?

-. Claro, como digas

Los dos caminaron hasta el patio que por ser inicio del RECESO!!!!! Estaba prácticamente puesto que la mayoría estaba en la cafetería comiendo o perdiendo el tiempo, como sea se sentaron en el arbol más alejado... cerca de la reja... Ray se recargó en la reja y suspiró...

-. Me gustaría la escuela si no me sintiera enjaulado... –se sentó en el piso y le hizo una seña a Ty para que hiciera lo mismo –de aquí a cuando tan estudioso eh?

-. Oh, te refieres al libro? Bueno, lo que pasa es que... Mariah quería que leyera esto... –se ruborizó –es su diario... me lo prestó y...

Ray lo tomó por la barbilla y lo besó para que terminara esa extraña explicación... Al separarse le sonrió sensualmente...

-. Iras a la fiesta de Enrique verdad?

-. Pero va a estar Robert... sabes como me llevo con él...

-. Di que si –le dio un beso super tierno –vamos...

-. está bien...


	3. Caps 3 y 4 las fiesta no es buena idea

La fantástica escuela  
3.- Una fiesta no es lo mejor  
Por: Maryen Kanasuki

Enrique, un chico rubio y algo... galán, le hablaba sobre su última y mejor conquista, sin tomarse la molestia de ver a su último novio que le miraba con una expresión de "Ya verás cuando estemos solos". Tomó un sorbo de la botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano... acomodó su cabello verde y se recargó en la pared esperando para callar a Enriquito y dejara al pobre de Tyson irse....

-. Quieres Tyson? –preguntó el chico de cabello verde sonriendo –de seguro te dio sed de tanto oír eso...

-. No gracias Oliver, no tomo...

-. Bueno..... y tu Enrique??

-. Claro... –le quitó la botella para empinársela toda(@_@ me suena a mi)

De pronto alguien lo tomó por la cintura, ese alguien le acarició el cuello y le dio suaves besos en la mejilla... Pensando que era Ray volteó solo para encontrarse con un pelirrojo de ojos azules...

-. Y yo que pensé que no vendrías... sabes donde está tu noviecito? –le dijo con una sonrisa torcida –porque parece que se está divirtiendo sin ti...

-. Déjame en paz Jhonny... –le pidió con molestia

-. Pero primero bailas conmigo

-. Que?!?!

Jhonny lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró a donde se oía mejor la música estridente y donde todos bailaban como locos saltando... Al otro lado de la habitación unos ojos rubíes lo miraban fijamente y solo se veía algo en ellos... celos... La canción terminó y pudo escuchar algo de la habitación que se encontraba atrás de él... no es que le importara pero esas voces eran conocidas así que se acercó disimuladamente para oír mejor....

-. Ray estamos ebrios.... y no puedo creer que haya traicionado a mi amigo de toda la vida

-. Max yo siempre te quise a ti... es  solo que Tyson

Se alejó de la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro después fijó su vista en el chico de cabellos azules...torció la boca y se fue a conseguir más cerveza...

Mientras tanto Tyson se escondía en una habitación... realmente le era incomodo estar con el pelirrojo.... suspiró y subió la mirada solo para encontrarse con quien menos deseaba.....

-. Robert.... –murmuró nervioso –que... que haces aquí?

-. Alejarme de todos esos loco y tu?? –preguntó mirándolo divertido

-. Huir de Jhonny que más??

-. Ya veo.... y sigues con Ray? –le dijo en tono frió –porque me sorprendería si aún lo están... –se levantó y quedó frente a Tyson

-. Si...... por qué lo dices? –sus ojos mostraban confusión y casi suplicaba la respuesta –que quisiste decir con...?

-. Como siempre tan despistado... –dijo burlonamente y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo

Se sentó en la cama y miró al piso sin saber que hacer ni que pensar... La puerta se abrió y entró su muy ebrio koi. Ray lo besó y se sentó con él en la cama... Ray se fue acostando junto con Tyson sin dejar de besarlo.... el beso se rompió cuando Ray comenzó a sollozar y a murmurar...

-. Perdóname... te quiero pero no de esa forma... perdóname... pero es que yo amo a Max... no quería hacerte algo así... pero es que...

-. Está bien Ray....está bien.... –dijo mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas –hablaremos después...

-. No me odies Takao.... no me odies... tampoco a Max... por favor.... –se levantó y lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas 

-. Yo... me tengo que ir –se levantó y salió de la habitación

Y Paf! Chocó con un pelirrojo... quién le miraba cínicamente.... Tyson frunció el ceño y le arrebató la botella que traía en la mano y se la tomó toda, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.... Después de varias botellas, él y Jhonny no estaban en el mejor estado de sobriedad que digamos.... Jhonny besaba a Tyson, sus manos se delizaban por sus hombros, hasta que...

-. Iré por otra cerveza Tyson... Mmm... –se levantó y se tambaleó

-. Tráeme otra quieres??

Jhonny se fue como podía a la mesa donde se encontraban las bebidas... Mientras Tyson tomaba de la botella que tenía a la mitad.... Kai se sentó junto a él.... le sonrió y lo saludó...

-. Hola Kai... ya sabes? Ray se acostó con Max –dijo riendo

-. Lo siento por ti... –dijo mirándolo extrañado

-. Gracias Kai!! –lo abrazó con la botella en su mano

-. Pensé que no bebías...

-. No lo hacía hasta que me enteré de que mi mejor amigo se acostó con mi novio –siguió riendo

-. VAMOS JHONNY MUEVETE!!!!!!!!!!!! –gritó una loca de cabello rosa sacando una foto

En la mesa Jhonny bailaba con su improvisado tubo.... las chicas cantaban "tubo, tubo" y todos disfrutaban del espectáculo..... Regresó su vista a Tyson quien lo miraba con ojos de borrego somnoliento...

-. Que te pasa?

-. Sabes Kai?? nunca me había fijado bien en ti... pero eres muy apuesto cerró los ojos y estaba a milímetros de besarlo

Cada ves sus labios estaban mas cerca... cuando ya podía sentir su aliento... Tyson cayó pesadamente sobre su pecho... durmiendo pacíficamente.... Se oyó un fuerte ruido y muchas exclamaciones de decepción.... volteó hacia atrás... Jhonny había caído dormido en la mesa a medio vestir.... Suspiró y miró al chico en su hombro... Lo mejor sería llevarlo a casa.... mañana le explicaría que había pasado...

(((Aquí le iba a cortar pero...... -_- no sé si vaya a actualizar este pronto)))

Lo llevó a casa en brazos, no sabía donde vivía el chico y este no parecía muy dispuesto a dar las indicaciones correctas.... Llegó a su casa.... ya era tarde, por suerte su madre estaba dormida.... Subió a su habitación y dejó al chico en su cama... lo miró con detenimiento y le retiró los cabellos que tenía en el rostro... se inclinó solo para...

-. ¿Cuál es el número de tu casa? –le susurró examinando la piel del chico

-. MMmm? Que? –preguntó abriendo los ojos –ammm.... 2 15 2734....

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó de la cama para ir por el teléfono. Marcó el número y esperó a que contestaran, cuando lo hicieran explicó que Tyson se quedaría en su casa por que estaba muy cansado... después de oír la amenaza de muerte para Tyson colgó el teléfono y regresó con el chico de la cama... acarició su rostro y se inclinó para besarlo...

****************************************************************************************  
_Ando media ebria.....@_@ oigan no se enojen por el Ray/Max.... se ven lindos no??.... Bueno mis amores subí 2 caps juntos, no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar o.... cuando me de otro desplante creativo... Los quiero!!!_

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta_


	4. Una mañana tranquila

**La fantástica escuela  
5.- Una mañana tranquila  
Por: Merle-chan Kanasuki**

Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y la luz del sol le daba en los ojos… gruñó, no quería salir de la cama, era sábado... Abrió los ojos, no estaba en su cuarto y los brazos que rodeaban su cintura no eran los de Ray o los de Jhonny… Miró a la persona que estaba con él y recordó lo que le dijo la noche pasada, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada…

-. ¿Qué horas son? –le preguntó Kai bostezando

-. No lo sé… me acabo de despertar… -murmuró y se separó –por qué estoy en tú casa?

-. Mmm… -abrió su ojo derecho para verlo –no creí que pudieras ir a casa… y no me decías tu dirección, lo único que conseguí fue tu teléfono… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-. Me duele la cabeza

-. No estas acostumbrado a beber… eso me pasó la primera vez… -se talló los ojos –mi madre preparó el desayuno… tienes hambre?

-. Si, pero creo que vomitaré… -se levantó de la cama y sintió un gran mareo –no debía haber bebido tanto…

-. Ven, -pasó su brazo por los hombros del chico y lo llevó al baño –un chico en la otra escuela me enseñó esto… -abrió el espejo del baño y sacó una botella –te sentirás mejor

Tyson tomó la botella algo dudoso y tomó el contenido… sabía horrible. Le regresó la botella y se limpió los labios. Kai se acercó y le miró divertido…

-. Mejor?

-. No creo… ¿Qué es eso?

-. Solo un poco de cerveza con jarabe y azúcar… -sonrió y salió cerrando la puerta tras de si

Al oír eso inmediatamente fue al escusado a vomitar… ese Kai se las pagaría, le jaló al escusado y se levantó, se dio cuenta que no solo el mareo se le había quitado, sino también que ahora se sentía bien… se lavó la boca, los dientes, la cara hasta que sintió que estaba limpió. Salió y se encontró con Kai…

-. Eso fue muy cruel de tu parte…

-. Me hizo lo mismo esa vez… Tala… -se dio la vuelta y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera –le dará gusto conocerte…

Tyson siguió a Kai, al llegar al comedor vio a la señora Hiwatari, se veía muy diferente a Kai, se veía alegre, dulce y cálida (la señora o el desayuno??). La mujer le sonrió y se dirigió a él…

-. Tú eres el amigo de Kai? –Preguntó con dulzura –me alegro que Kai este haciendo amigos en esta ciudad, ¿Quieres desayunar? Hice waffles

-. Claro señora –respondió cortésmente

-. Kai, amor, ¿Tú quieres?

Solo gruño en aprobación. Tyson le miró, era muy descortés con su madre y muy frío… La señora Hiwatari le dedicó otra sonrisa, esperaba que esta vez su hijo no pasara por lo mismo…

*******************************************************************  
_Notas: n_n me gustó el cap!!! *o* TYSON!!!!!!!!!! ¬_¬ si, y??? estoy loca, muy loca!!! Sé que me dicen la doble loca ¬¬ como si fueran muy normales *le pegan con una lata de refresco* AUCH!!! Ah… es cierto XD ustedes dejan los lindos reviews que suben mi egocentrismo y mi inspiración jejejejeje._

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


	5. Resaca

**La fantástica escuela  
6.- Resaca  
Por: Merle-chan Kanasuki**

****

Caminaba solo para ir a su casa, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar como: En Max y Ray, En Kai, en que pasaría el lunes en la escuela y en como le haría para salir vivo de su casa. Suspiró, lo mejor hubiera sido seguir el consejo de Emily y quedarse en casa a estudiar para el examen de química, talvez, así no estaría en esa situación. Escuchó la voz de su amiga Mariah, volteó para encontrarla con su 'novio' con la última persona que quería encontrarse…

-. ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano? –preguntó la chica sonriendo –Ray se atrevió a llamar a mi casa y hacer que mi mamá me levantara para llevarme de 'compras' pero, ¿sabes que dijo Ray cuando estábamos a medio camino del centro comercial?

-. ¿Qué no iban? –respondió mirando el extraño drama que montaba la pelirosa

-. ¡Exacto! Me dijo: –Se paró de puntas y se aclaró la garganta para imitar la voz de Ray –Prima, no vamos a ir de compras, solo vamos a desayunar y a buscar a Max –volvió a pararse bien y puso cara de perro bajo aguacero –Pobre de mi! Ayer no pude ver el… jejejeje nada, y hoy, me ponen a buscar a Max

-. ¿Nos acompañas a desayunar? –ignoró a la pelirosa y sonrió tomando las manos de su 'novio'

-. Uh… no… -murmuró incómodamente –desayuné en casa de Kai

-. Oh, es cierto, anoche te fuiste de la fiesta con él, uh, todos se fueron con diferentes personas, Max se fue con Emily y Steven –sonrió recordando la expresión de Steven –prefirió llevarlo a él que a Michael… jijijijiji… Y Ray, del mal tercio –recalcó lo último – se fue conmigo y con Lee y se quedó a dormir en mi casa

-. ¿Mariah, podrías adelantarte por favor? necesito hablar con Tyson

-. Uh? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué dije?

-. Nada, solo que quiero hablar con él, adelántate y encuéntrate con Max –le dijo en un tono firme y frío que mostraba su molestia

-. Está bien –murmuró caminando avergonzada

Una vez que Mariah se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos, dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado y le miró molesto. Pasó una mano por su cabello y desvió la mirada, hubiera deseado que no tuvieran que hablar de eso en ese momento que se encontraba de buen humor; regresó su mirada a Ray y esperó a que su 'novio' fuera el que empezara, no sentía ganas de recordar lo que había sucedido cuando estaban solo ellos dos en la habitación… Ray se aclaró la garganta y dio varios pasos hacia él.

-. ¿Te fuiste ayer con Kai? –preguntó cortantemente

-. Si, pero a diferencia de ti, yo no me acosté con nadie –respondió gruñéndole

-. No sé a que te refieres pero… –Se acercó a él y se inclinó levemente, quedando a la altura de su rostro –no me gusta, no me gusta la manera en que te mira, yo soy tu novio y ni siquiera yo te miro de esa forma recargó su frente en la del peliazul –no quiero… no quiero que te lastimen… la sabes

Abrió sus labios para responder, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los sinceros ojos de Ray, y fue entonces cuando sintió esa necesidad de alejarse, de gritarle, de llorar. Apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas con rapidez.

Se confundió y trató de hacer que Tyson lo mirara de nuevo, pero este mantenía la mirada fija en el piso mordiéndose los labios, con esa apariencia inocente que le evocaba tantas emociones, tantas… "Siento lo mismo…" una voz media regresó a su mente junto con el recuerdo de un rostro sensual y rojo, un rostro encantador lleno de amor, un rostro que no era el de Tyson. Sus manos temblaron y separó sus labios para pronunciar algo, pero al igual que Tyson, el nudo que tenía en la garganta no le dejaba decir nada.

-. Si –una breve risa amarga salió de sus labios –tú no me miras as

-. Yo nunca… -alcanzó a decir, pero los dedos de Tyson se posaron en sus labios. Se separó para poder verlo

-. Ya lo has explicado… -susurró con la voz quebrada –no te odio… tampoco a Max…

Las manos de Ray se deslizaron lentamente a la cintura del moreno, al principio dudo en lo que hacia, pero después sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de Tyson, hundiendo su rostro en su hombro, percibiendo por última vez el calor que provenía de ese cuerpo que, después de tres años, nunca sentiría su cercanía de nuevo.

Por un momento dudo en responder el abrazo de Ray, pero después, sus temblorosos brazos rodearon el cuello de Ray, sonrió levemente.

-. No pierdes tiempo ¿verdad? –interrumpió una voz juguetona y cínica –aunque claro, teniéndome de ejemplo, es obvio que aprendes rápido, el miércoles salí con esa castaña de tu salón, nos divertimos mucho…

-. Hola Michael –respondió separándose de Tyson –no creo que a Emily le guste saber eso…

-. Oh, te equivocas, mi querida Emily no se resiste a mi –sonrió seductoramente –además, no tiene por que enterarse…

-. No me digas… -una voz seria y molesta se escuchó atrás de Tyson, Ray y Michael. Emily estaba parada junto con Mariah –Si, supe que te 'divertiste' después de que me fui ¿Así que tu querida Natsume está en tu cama todos los meses? –Michael la miró nervioso –está bien, Enrique me lo dijo todo ayer –ignoró a Michael y miró a Tyson y Ray –Max los está buscando en _Cheese__ Cake and __Coffee_

-. Lee dijo que nos guardaría lugar –sonrió y tomó de la mano a Emily y Tyson –hay un nuevo pastel de fresas en la lista!

******************************************************************************************************************  
Merle: ……….. Quedó muy junto verdad? Bueno, ya me conocen ^.~ igual de hermosa y de exagerada que siempre… ¬¬ esperaban algo mejor en este capitulo o que? Si? Pues… jajajajajajajaja! Esto es lo que obtienen por presionarme…. ;_; *se oyen grillos* ¬¬*… bueno, en el próximo cap… nut, nut, va a salir Tala!!! Muajajajajajaja

Celes: TALA!!!!!!!!!! TALA!!!!!!!!!!

Merle: ^_^U…. *¬* Tala!!!! *se va a celebrar con Celes*

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes Y Déwa Máta!!!_


	6. 7 que asco de día

**Disclaimer****: ¬.¬… u.ú… ò.ó… ¬¬… Ya se lo saben no?**

**Advertencias: Las de siempre…**

**Parejas: PG-13….. No sé o.ó a esta altura todavía no lo sé.**

**Summary**Si, que fantastica... ejem, en la prepa puedes encontrar muuuuchas cosas...(yaoi)/ FELIZ CUMPLE ATRASADO!!!!

**Dedicaciones: a mi… a mi perro… y a… no sé, a Celes? XD**

**La fantástica escuela.  
7.- que asco de día.  
Por: Merle Kanasuki**

Se encontraban ahora en la dichosa cafetería nueva. No es que no apreciara los intentos de Mariah por hacerla sentir bien, era sólo que sólo lograba hacerla sentir peor, Michael había sido su primer novio, ya tenía suficiente en que pensar como para que Mariah la estuviera molestando con la lista de zorras (no hay otra forma de decirlo) con las que había salido Michael mientras eran novios. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se recargó en la mesa, era simplemente imposible que esto estuviera pasando, todo se había juntado después de esa fiesta; miró a su derecha para encontrarse a uno de sus mejores amigos mirando hacia la ventana con una expresión triste, al parecer, ya tenía la excusa perfecta para librarse de esa situación tan incómoda. Se levantó y sonrió haciendo que Mariah dejara su tonto monólogo, tomó a Tyson del brazo y lo arrastró a la salida haciendo una seña de despedida.

Miró a dos de sus amigos irse de la cafetería, suspiró tratando que el color se le bajara, que vergüenza el rollo que se había aventado… Frunció el ceño y miró a Ray y Max, algo habían heco esos dos para que Tyson estuviera tan incómodo, iba a decir algo cuando sintió la mano de Lee en su hombro, era cierto, ella estaba muy alterada y seguramente hablaría de más.

- ¿Qué sucedió en la fiesta? –preguntó directamente a Ray y a Max

- Nada… -murmuró el chico de cabello negro.

- Ese nada nos está trayendo muchos problemas…

- ¡Maldición Ray! –gritó Mariah haciendo una escena – ¡es obvio que todos sabemos lo que pasó entre Max y tú! Lo que queremos saber es: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?

- Eso no te importa –le respondió fastidiado –deja de meterte en lo que no te llaman, yo tuve mis razones y si no quiero decirte es mi problema ¡No tuyo!

- Será mejor que nos vayamos –habló Max por primera vez –hasta luego.

Ambos chicos salieron de la cafetería mientras que Mariah seguía sentada a lado de Lee mirando hacia donde segundos antes había estado Ray, estaba muy molesta, incluso no sabía si las lágrimas que trataba de contener era por lo que había dicho Ray o por lo enojada que se encontraba, bajó la mirada a su bebida y continuó bebiendo como si nada.

La miró un momento y después continuó bebiendo igual, sabía que Mariah se preocupaba, pero en ocasiones era mejor no meterse en los asuntos de nadie más…

Llegaron al parque y se sentaron en la base de uno de los árboles. Se estiró y luego se dejó caer al pasto, después de la cruda y de lo que había pasado, lo último que quería hacer era pensar, así que descansaría un rato y escucharía a Emily. Volteó a verla y le sonrió.

- los exámenes empiezan el lunes ¿verdad? –preguntó para romper el silencio

- Sí y no te he visto estudiar –fingió estar molesta y frunció los labios

- Es que es muy aburrido…

- No tienes remedio…

- ¿Y que haremos? –preguntó recargándose en sus codos y mirándola fíjamente –tú siempre has sido la más fuerte de nosotros… así que… ¿Qué haremos?

- No lo sé… -se acostó en el pasto y miró hacia arriba –en este momento no quiero pensar nada… clamor es un asco

- Sí, tienes razón… no quiero saber nada sobre él de nuevo

- Eh… no exageremos

- ¡Emily! –comenzó a reí por primera vez en ese día

Miraba el techo de la oficina, que feo color tenía… las mediocres que se hacían llamr secretarias no podían procesar los papeles más rápido… Pero esperaría, vengarse de Kai Hiwatari sería un placer que sólo él tendría… pero que asco de día había sido aquel.

.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-

Merle: Ya saben sin review no actualización o.O fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, así que no se quejemn… ahora a cosas más importantes:

**CONCURSO CEGLOME**

_Debido a que se acerca Navidad, el equipo del CeGloMe hemos decidido hacer este concurso. Tenemos 3 primeros lugares al mejor fic de humor (cualquier genero y anime), al mejor fic yaoi (de cualquier anime/manga), y mejor fic slash de S/R XD buaaaa no pude resitirme!! Bueno, no tenemos muchas reglas, sólo esta: el fic debe ser tuyo. El premio ¬.¬ bueno haremos el comic o manga (el estilo que prefieras), de él o de otro fic que quieras, sólo quen si es de otro autor deberás pedir permiso para que lo podamos ilustrar… en el caso del anime y manga puedo usar mi estilo de dibujo o el del anime/manga, en caso del de HP usaré mi estilo, XD no dibujo mal, pero si quieren véanlo ustedes en estas hojas de ejemplo:_

_h__ t t p : www. Brokenwingscomic .bravehost . com / pagina141 . jpg_

_H t t p : w w w . g e o c I t I e s . c o m / c e g l o m e / S e c r e tNight / pagina9 .jpg (quítenle los espacios)_

_http:www__ .brokenwingscomic / caps / pagina179 .jpg_

_Pueden mandarme la dirección del fic o sus fics a mi mail o al mail del ceglome, realmente no importa que el fic no esté acabado lo que nos importa es la calidad. Espero que enteren al concurso. Oh, otra cosa NO DIBUJARÉ LEMON!!! T.T no me siento capaz de hacerlo… aunque suena tentador… eh… Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


End file.
